Look TWice
by deathsflame
Summary: Every anime fan wishes they could meet thier favorite characters, well this brother and sister duo look and act like thier favorite chracters. It makes you have to look twice!
1. introducing

Dislaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, not unless I've forgot a seriously important thing here....damn short term memory...all original characters are property of me and yea....the songs I use in this fic latter aren't mine either...enjoy!  
  
LOOK TWICE   
  
By deathsflame  
  
Teaser  
  
"David!"   
  
A voice carried through the air at an unpleasantly high pitch  
  
"Daviiiidddddd!!!!"  
  
David who was on the computer in the next room, sighed. His younger sister was calling ...again...and probably was about some stupid problem she was having. With out a word David got up and strode into the adjoining room. In a voice that meant why-the-hell-are-you-bothering-me-with-this-now he said "what?"  
  
"Oh! Hi David!" His sister said with a chipper smile, not noticing his tone "That shows on! The one with the dangerously hot and suicidal pilots!"  
  
"I knew you'd find some one like you one day, minus the hot part that is." David joked as he ruffled his sister's long hair.  
  
"HaHa. Very funny. Wanna watch it with me? It's my Favorite Anime!" His sister asked as she scooted over on the couch, holding the remote control.   
  
/I'm more a Ranma fan, but hey why not..../ David thought before saying sure to the offer and plopped down on a cushion. Angel, his sister was totally engrossed in the show. And laughed at the strangest parts, particularly when a boy named Duo was on. The more David saw of Duo the more like Angel, he was. Both had a braid that ran down their backs, like the color black in an almost obsessive way and had an annoying happy go lucky attitude that drove David up the wall. He leaned back and brushed his barley past shoulder length hair back. The semi long locks of dark brown hair swept back as commanded into a pony tail.   
  
Angel wrenched he gaze from the t.v for a second and glanced at her brother. He was watching with mild amusement, and Angel continued to watch, wondering how the hell you couldn't like this show? He had watched Gundam Wing with her a few times before but had always appeared un interested.   
  
/How the hell could you NOT like this show?!?!?! I mean look at it! Adventure, Military tactics! Hotties like Heero!/ she wondered. Then she started to make mental comparisons between the boys of GW and her bored brother.  
  
/Looks like Wufei, but acts like Trowa.../  
  
The episode ended with the exploding of Wing Gundam and the credits rolled on. As Angel turned the television off she asked   
  
"Good show huh?"  
  
"hmmmm...yea I guess." David said streatching then ventured on "You and that Duo guy, You're kinda' alike."  
  
Again his sister laughed and replied "Of course! I though you already knew that?!? I mean you DO call me the god of death."   
  
"Only because all your pets die prematurely." David muttered.  
  
"What was that?!?!!" Angel shouted.  
  
"Aahahaha...nothing. Well any way it was weird." David said waving his hands protectively in front of him.   
  
"Your one to talk, Trowa!" she exclaimed playfully "You act so much like him it's scarey!"  
  
"Hmmm...well I've got to go finish." He said quickly then left the room and returned to his computer.   
  
/I bet you do...you are more like Trowa than you realize.../ Angel thought. She was almost sure they could pass for twins if David's hair wasn't so dark and long. He was tall, skinny, agile and flexible. The latter two from dance classes HE and Angel had taken as children. While he was reserved and strategic, she on the other hand was loud, playful, and messy! Playing with her braid Angel went up to her room and kicked the door open. She flopped down on her bed and stared at a poster on her ceiling of Gundam Wing. The entire Room was littered with clothes and books and Posters of various bands and actors. As she scanned the floor, the young girl found the thing she was searching for as she picked up a graphic novel and started to read. The cover read Episode Zero and had a picture of the GW boys. The main guy in the picture was Heero Yuy, her Heero! Angel had a slight crush on Heero, verging on obsession. She was only human, after all! With a sigh she threw the book over onto a mound of laundry and flipped over onto her side.   
  
"Ugh...it's pathetic!" she said out loud to no one. "A 16 year old still watching cartoons! And even LIKING one of the characters!"   
  
After a few moments of silence she answered herself cheerfully  
  
"Oh well!"  
  
With a little bounce she ran out of the room, looking for some one to annoy. For two weeks after that Angel called her brother over every time the show was on, to watch with her. The two even started to call each other Duo and Trowa as nick names, as part of their running joke.   
  
On a summer evening, as brother and sister walked home from a park, Angel saw the first star of the evening. Naturally she yelled out her wish for the world to hear.  
  
"I wish we could see the Gundam Boys!" she yelled to the star.   
  
Looking at his Sister David stated.  
  
"Your not supposed to say wishes out loud."   
  
"Oh well. It's not like it was gonna' happen any way." Angel retorted. "but it would be cool huh?"   
  
David paused and said to himself.  
  
/It would be cooler to get our own Gundams./ and simply replied "yea" to his sister. Walking faster, the two headed home with out casting another glance back at the star, as it grew bigger and bigger..... 


	2. Put the pieces together

,Dislaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, not unless I've forgot a seriously important thing here....damn short term memory...all original characters are property of me and yea....the songs I use in this fic latter aren't mine either...enjoy!  
  
LOOK TWICE  
  
By deathsflame  
  
Chapter 1-put the pieces together!  
  
Angel raced to the door and flung it open yelling  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
David followed shortly after, shaking his head. The residents of the house looked at her for a moment and then resumed their activities, particularly her mother.   
  
"Geeze, ya' try to make an entrance and all ya' get is this?" Angel Muttered entering the house.  
  
"Oh! Angel! You got a call! Some one called and wants you to meet them at your usual spot." Her mother said repeating the message.  
  
"Probably Sarah." Angel said thoughtfully then picking up her brother's car keys she said in her best flattering tone.  
  
"Oooohhh Daaavvvviiiddddd.....would you please drive me?"  
  
Davis sighed and started another internal argument.  
  
/Should I? But I'm tired...maybe this once...at least she's not asking to drive.../  
  
"Okay. Get in the car."  
  
Angel cheered and ran to the car. David followed his overly excited sister out of the house and into the car. As angel buckled her seatbelt she tossed the keys to David and teased.  
  
"It's great having a 17 year old brother to act as a chaffier!"   
  
David played along and reached over from the driver seat, ruffled her hair and replied.  
  
"Yea? And it's grand having an annoying 16 and a half sister who only has a permit!"  
  
"Almost 17!" Angel protested "and the only reason I don't have a license yet is cuz' that damn instructor failed me!"  
  
David laughed and pulled out of the drive way as Angel switched the radio on and asked   
  
"Can I drive home?"   
  
"Hell no."  
  
As the dark blue cavalier sped down the highway Angel sang along with the radio.  
  
"It's getting hot in here! So take off all your clothes!"   
  
David cringed. He hated it when this song came on and his sister singing it made it even worse.  
  
"So hot! I wanna take my-"  
  
Her voice carried through the whole car. David pressed down on the pedal harder and sped even faster, trying to get them there faster.  
  
Finally reaching the city district they needed, David pulled into the parking lot of a warehouse. Angel got out of the car and looked around. The building was where her friends and herself usually met and was under reconstruction due to reasons know to no one but them. David had a hunch it had to do with Angel's painting and Sarah's sculpting.   
  
"No one's here." Angel said confused. She walked a few steps forward and stared at the warhouse.  
  
David sat in the car and turned the engine off as he waited for his sister. She seemed to be staring at the warehouse and no one was insight. David honked the horn and shouted out.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"I thought I saw something..." Angel said hesitantly "I'll go check."  
  
Angel walked to the door and after fumbling for a key in her pocket unlocked it and walked in. Suddenly the air was filled with a shrill scream! David rushed out of the door and ran inside to find his sister. She stood in the doorway, in surprise.   
  
"WHAT WHAT?' He asked confused. Angel just kept staring forward and David cast a sideways glance in the direction. His jaw dropped open.  
  
"oh my go-"  
  
In front of the two siblings were two beautiful, large Gundams. Angel snapped out of her trance first and walked or rather stumbled over to the nearest one. The beast had large black angel wings and a ruby jewel set into the breastplate of the machine. The metal was a glossy black with red and white trimming and adornments. The head was standard design , with the helmet and head band that looked like horns, then the spikes continue back on the helmet sloping like scales. On the chest just above the jewel was a bat shape, which was also on the knees of the creation.   
  
David walked past his sister and the Gundam and toward the second one. This one was red with black strips on each arm. Gautling guns where also attached to the beast. There seemed to be a beam saber sticking out the side like a sword would on a person, and around the helmet plating of the head was a thin metal plating, long and flowing, resembling a headband. On the chest was the emblem of a horse. The feet of the Gundam where black like Chinese shoes. And around the wrist of the Gundam were painted black bands.   
  
David gasped and exclaimed   
  
"This looks like the Gundam I always imagined. Haha..Ranma I called it..."  
  
Angel gave a low whistle and said "Dark Angel never looked so good!"  
  
"Dark Angel? The Gundam you sketched?"David asked taken back.  
  
"Yea, This looks exactly like my design!" Angel said feeling the cool metal.   
  
"Your right...whenever I imagine a Gudam of my liking I saw this...But how the hell did they get here?" David shouted.  
  
Angel racked her head for an answer and yelled suddenly  
  
"The Wish!"  
  
David cast her a skeptical eye and Angel continued.  
  
"Remember my wish for the Gundam Boys? This is it! Just keep a lookout for hotties with guns!"  
  
David mentally sweat dropped and said   
  
"Right... well, we can't leave them here. But where could we leave them??"   
  
Angel practically shouted in David's ear.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? We take them home!"  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" David asked skeptically.  
  
Grinning mischievously Angel said "Leave that to me!"   
  
She ran off, out of the war house and David sat down on the cement with a sigh.  
  
Whatever she had planned wasn't good. About 15 minutes latter Angel came running back in breathless.   
  
"L-let's go-oo..."  
  
Outside the roar of an engine could be heard by every one within a mile.   
  
"I'll get the back open and you get those things in the truck!" Angel said gaining a little more composure.   
  
/Truck?/ David thought /What truck?/the back doors opened and David saw the back of a huge carrier truck. Gapping at him. Quickly David got in his Gundam and started it up. It was surprisingly easy to pilot, and carefully he laid it down in the carrier. Running out and getting in Angels' Gundam, He found her's harder to pilot, but nevertheless he piloted it into the carrier.  
  
"What about the Car?" David shouted to Angel.  
  
"Put it in there!" She yelled back "It'll fit!"  
  
Once the car was in, David climbed into the cab of the truck. Angel started the engine and roared off into the night.   
  
"A truck! YOU STOLE A F#ING TRUCK!" David yelled at her.   
  
"How else did you think we we're gonna' move them?" Angel said defensively.  
  
"You can't even drive!? How did you get this thing?"  
  
"Well, I found it...and I can too drive! Your just like that damn instructor...always yelling..." Angel stammered.  
  
Thru the entire night plight David continued to yell at Angel as she Drove the giant truck at a break neck speed. 


	3. vroom vroom,can u drive?

Dislaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, not unless I've forgot a seriously important thing here....damn short term memory...all original characters are property of me and yea....the songs I use in this fic latter aren't mine either...enjoy!  
  
LOOK TWICE   
  
By deathsflame  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I can't Belive YOU! Watch out! Stealing a carrier Truck!" David shouted for the seventh time.   
  
"Alright already." Angel mumbled as she tried to drive the huge truck, it was a lot harder than the cars she was used to.  
  
"How could you? Turn left here!" David ranted.  
  
"I get it, I get it!" Angel shouted back. she went quite for a moment then asked "How are we gonna' hide these?"  
  
"How the Hell should I know?!?! You're the one with all the smart ideas!" David almost snapped back. A hush fell over the occupants of the cab and the truck started to drift into the next lane. Angel yanked the wheel to the right as a car narrowly missed being rammed.  
  
"Watch it!" David shouted.  
  
"Oh you want to drive? Be my guest!" Angel snapped critically.   
  
"Oh no, no, no! I'm not driving a stolen truck! It's bad enough I'm here!"  
  
Angel muttered to herself under her breath and turned the wheel as she headed off the highway. Turning off on to the back roads Angel slowed the truck down and pulled over. Turning to David she asked   
  
"Now what?"  
  
"What do you mean? We have to go home." David started.  
  
"Yea but I think mom will notice a giant truck with Gundams in the drive way! Don't you?" Angel said with a look of -duh- on her face. "I know!" she shouted!  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" David ask suspiciously.  
  
Angel just revved up the engine and took off. Reaching the road they lived on she turned on it and quickly navigated the truck past the house and into the backyard. Next she started to back the truck up into the clearing behind her house.  
  
"Are you crazy?" David said excitedly "You're making to much noise !"  
  
He tried to wrestle the wheel out of Angel's hands, But she wriggled free and continued backing up. Finally she wedged it between a group of trees and said pleased  
  
"There!"  
  
" Your NUTS! You'd have to be blind not to see it there! We can't hide it there!"  
  
Ignoring David, Angel pulled a small steel box out of her pocket. The box had a few knobs and a button, much like a remote control.  
  
"Now what? Gonna' make it shrink?" David said sarcastically.  
  
Pressing the button on the remote and turning a few random knobs Angels bite her lip. The vehicle with the Gundams wavered like liquid then disappeared completely.  
  
"Nope." She said with a smile "I'm gonna' make it dissapear."  
  
David's mouth hung open in awe.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" He stammered.  
  
"I swiped it off the dash board!" Angel said matter of factly "good thing I saw it, huh?"   
  
"Kinda convenient, don't you think?" David said cooley.  
  
"I guess..." Angel said shakily and started to think / That is weird...why would it conveniently be there? Why was the truck even there?/  
  
Interrupting her thoughts David said   
  
"Let's get inside quick!" 


	4. Lost and found

Dislaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, not unless I've forgot a seriously important thing here....damn short term memory...all original characters are property of me and yea....the songs I use in this fic latter aren't mine either...enjoy!  
  
Look Twice   
  
By deathsflame  
  
Chp 3  
  
Angel woke up rubbing her eyes, as a stream of sunlight floated through the curtains of the family living room. Angel stretched and realized she was sleeping on the couch.  
  
/What the?/  
  
The previous nights' event slowly filled in the gapes in her mind. After entering the house, the duo tried to casually start conversation, easing their nerves.   
  
"Did you have a good time?" Angel's mother asked.  
  
"Ugh...yea. Great" Angel slowly as she darted to the fridge and grabbed a soda. Quickly putting it to her lips, Angel started to chug in order to discourage any other conversation of the subject. Her mother didn't take the hint.  
  
"Your home early, usually you come home around 10 or 11. Is every thin okay?" Her mother persisted.  
  
"Yea great Mom!" Angel quickly replied, "It's just that-"  
  
"That I wanted to go." David cut in. He gave Angel a look and then walked upstairs to his room. Angel faked a yawn and walked up to her room too. Once upstairs Angel grabbed her toddler sister Amanda and said.  
  
"I'll give you five dollars if you go to bed right now!" taking out her wallet from a back pocket Angel waved the bill in front of her sister's face. Amanda's eyes went wide and she grinned, exposing her missing tooth.  
  
"Uh huh!" grabbing the bill Amanda darted down the hall screaming  
  
"MOMMMYYYY! I'm going to beeedddddd!!!!!" and slammed the door of her room shut. The matriarch of the family came up the stairs confused and walked by Angel mumbling   
  
"That's strange, I though she wanted to stay up tonight."  
  
"Kids are strange mom." Angel said as she grabbed a pillow off her bed and darted down stairs. Plopping herself down on the couch in the family room Angel stared out the window that exposed the backyard. Her eyes searched for any hint of the truck that was hidden back there, but found none. With a content yawn, Angel snuggled down in a spare blanket and fell asleep holding the remote control to the Truck's cloaking device.  
  
Snapping out of her dream state Angel rummaged around on the couch for the remote. She didn't find it anywhere. It wasn't on the floor, under the pillow or even tangled in the blankets.   
  
Angel jumped up and ran to find her mother.  
  
"Mom! Did you pick up a remote I had?" she asked worried. Her mother nodded as she wiped her hands on a dishcloth.  
  
"Yes, Hun. You fell asleep with it so I put it in the toy room. What was it?" The mother asked as she turned back to the dishes.  
  
"AHHHRRGGGHHH!!!" Angel shouted and bolted to the back toy room. The room was crammed with all sorts of remote control cars and dolls and kick knacks.  
  
"How am I gonna' find it in this mess?" The long haired girl complained as she started to push aside toys.   
  
"Well maybe if you kids would clean it, it would be easier to find things." Her mother shouted as she returned to the dishwater.  
  
"And maybe if my mother didn't pick up stuff she has no business touching, I wouldn't have to be looking!" Angel mumbled. Then flinging her herself back to the mess, she started to look with new vigor, her braid leaping up and down with a life of it's own.  
  
"Come on you stupid box!" she muttered to herself.  
  
David sat in his room staring out his window with a cup of coffee in his hand.   
  
/ I wonder if last night's events where all a dream.../  
  
He had been awake for hours dwelling on the subject and now was waiting for the usual commotion that his sister made when she awoke. Instead of her usual protests to 'rise and shine' as his mother put it, there was silence and then a frantic yell and loud voices. With a sigh David walked downstairs to see what was the matter with his sister this morning. He found her in the toy room in back of the house, kicking and throwing toys out of her way. For a split second David was sure Angel had lost her mind.  
  
"Ahh... Angel. What are you doing?" he asked taking a sip from his chrome mug.   
  
"David! Quick! Come here and LOOK with me!" Angel commanded hastily. David finished sipping his coffee and asked the obvious.  
  
"Look fro what?"  
  
"The remote to the truck!!!" Angel whispered tersely "Mom found it and put it back here!"   
  
"You mean THIS remote?" David asked as he picked up the truck's remote, from its spot on the shelf. Angel leapt up and shouted  
  
"YOU'RE A GENUISE! LET'S GO!"   
  
Angel bolted out of the house and shouted to her mother as she left  
  
"Going out mom! BE back soon."  
  
Her mother stood at the sink looking confused  
  
"But where are you going? You can't drive by yourself..."  
  
just as the words left her mouth David walked by waved to his mother and strode out of the house. The mother tapped her foot and whipped another dish  
  
"Well if David's with her, then she can't get in too much trouble." She stated absent mindedly and started to whistle. 


	5. Let's Roll!

Look twice shortie!  
  
By deathsflame A/n: I 'm sorry for all the delays! But here's a little shortie to tide ya'll over!  
  
Angel walked all the way to the street and started down it. David ran after her, grabbed her arm and asked quietly "Where are you going? The Gundams aren't out there! Are you that absent minded??"  
Angel smiled and looped her arm around his. "I know but mom will get suspicious if we go snooping around the back yard!" David gave her a weird look and said in a flat voice "Suspicious of US walking around our OWN back yard??"  
Angel nodded cutely and said, "I mean come on! How often do WE actually go back there?"  
David started to reply quickly "Only to blow stuff up.....ooo ya...that would be a problem..."  
Angel smiled and they walked all the way around the block and looped back into their backyard thru a neighbors'. Angel dug the remote out of her black jacket pocket and started to flick at switches on it. David sighed in frustration a grabbed it from her. Pressing two or three button simultaneously the controller gave a bleep and the Carrier truck re appeared for a few minutes. The Pair of siblings climbed into the truck and David slid into the driver seat and pulled the truck out on to the road. Angel fiddled with the radio and fixed it on a station that blared a pop song. "And as your love is shining down on me, O can't get enough, no I just can't get enough." Angel sand to the obnoxiously peppy song as they flew down a highway. "Like a rainbow for all to see, No I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough!" David found himself tapping his foot to the song and caught himself "my god... they guys would never let me live that down..." he said half to himself as he pulled the Hefty truck into the parking lot of an abandoned train station. The last few words of the song rang out as he opened the door to get out. "No I just can't seem to get enough...Just can't get enough! No, I just can't get enough!" Angel hopped out of the cab of the Truck and pulled on a pair of tiny black gloves. "Let's do this!" she exclaimed and pulled the lever to open the back. 


	6. Castles in the sky

Look Twice  
  
By deathsflame A/N: Sorry for the last really short entry! .' I'll try and make this one worth while! And to all my Gundam wing readers I'm asking which one of these G-W stories do u want me to finish first?? If I get a definite response (majority) then I'll finish that story first, working on the others in spare time! It's hard to work on all these stories at once! Ahhahaha...ahem...well any who, respond to the q in ur reviews please! And MY GOD! Some one read my Kiki's delivery service story!! It's unloved! SO Back to Angel and David! Many thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
Key- /.../ means thoughts  
  
Look twice castles in the sky  
  
David practically had to restrain his younger sister from hopping right into the suit and taking off. The bouncy girl kept bouncing around him in a circle as he was looking over the two suits that lay inside the vehicle. Her voice rang out clean, clear, and annoying.  
"Now?? Can we take them for a ride now? Please?? Please??" David made a mental sweat drop and grabbed his sister. She looked at him with big...round....baby eyes... David started to buckle under the gaze.  
/well... I HAVE checked over the suits...they seem safe enough...and they are to the exact specs we designed, we do have every right... I mean we did steal them last night, Steal?!?!? No, no no! We didn't steal them, we found them, and by all means they are ours. I wonder if they we're placed there for us to find? Could this be some kind of trap?? Laid by evil lawyers or something?? No, that crazy talk...Wow, those boosters on the back of that mech. look magnificent, I wonder how she would handle under hyper drive at 100 g's..../ David thought as he placed a slender hand on the cool metal of the machine and let go of his sister. Angel sat on the side of the tracks staring at her brother who was deep in thought. She watched David pace beside the truck slowly.  
/Come on already! Stop measuring all the technical crap! I wanna' take 'em for a ride! Boy, he sure does act like Trowa with this entire cool and collected thinking bit...He even looks a little like him too, Nah...more like Wufie than any thing else...but he sure as hell acts like Tro-Tro/  
"Hey Trowa! Let's go already!" Angel shouted bouncing up again. David Looked at her with a small smile and Angel knew she had him /got cha'/ If her puppy dog eyes didn't work than using their lil' nicknames would. David Jumped up to the top of the carrier truck's backing and replied "All right Duo. But I'll unload them!" Angel clapped her hands and ran to the side as she waited for her older brother to pilot the beasts out into the open. Angel whistled as 'Trowa' slide down a jump line from hers.  
"It's a long way up. Think you can handle it?" 'Trowa' asked 'Duo' gave him a quirky smile and said hotly "Oh, I can handle it. Do you think any one can see the Gundams from up there 'Trowa'?"  
He shaded his eyes from a sun glare and casually remarked, "Don't think so. We're miles from anywhere. This track was abandoned long ago.  
With a Wink and a nod the two clung to zip lines and mad their ways up to the cockpits of the Gundams. 'Trowa' ran his hand over the soft material of the seat and lovingly buckled the shoulder harnesses. With practiced grace he slide his strong hands into the spaces of the Controls and Pressed buttons. He shifted the Mecha forward and felt as the thousands of pounds of metal collided with the ground. /damn! I hope that isn't too loud.../ Meanwhile 'duo' held her breath as she entered the cockpit of her custom Gundam for the first time. With surprising ease she flicked on the machine and watched the screens blip to life. Thru the monitors she could see her brother, 'Trowa' moving his Gundam. "This is so easy!" 'Duo' exclaimed as she piloted the Gundam beside her brother's. "It's like they react to us!" ((We do)) came the response. There was a very metallic like voice filling the cockpit. "HOLY CRAp!" the female pilot yelped. 'Trowa's' face filtered onto one of the screens. "What's the matter 'Duo??" he asked as worry lines crossed his face. His small black ponytail bobbed behind his head as he moved in the projection. "Nothing...sorry...it's just even the A.I unit is in mine!" she said sheepishly for being surprised at herself. "Duh 'Duo' you braided baka! You designed it! You put the A.I specs in it! Every thing else is here so why not that?" 'Trowa' lectured /Honestly I don't know what she's thinking sometimes/  
'Duo' blocked her brother out and she started to look over the control panel. "Let's see what this bad boy can do!" the Computer voice started again ((This Machine can do a lot mam')) she giggled and pressed on of the shift sticks all the way forward. She Pressed down on a large red button next to the monitor and punched in her favorite numbers into the computer. As she had anticipated it reacted as she had designed it, to take off.  
(( Do You require assistance?)) The voice asked in the annoying voice of some one from customer service.  
"Ya! Can you go download a better voice??" 'Duo' asked as she shook her head in wonderment. ((Affirmative )  
'Duo' breathed easy as she now knew she could consult an interactive computer incase of emergency. She Threw the Metallic Beast into over drive and let the engine roar.  
'Trowa' watched as his impulsive sister took off into the sky.  
/oooo sht. this is not going to end well is it? What is she doing? Doesn't she know people can see her form up there?? Wait a minute...where did she go?? Man o man/  
Trowa pushed his gears into mode and he also took off. He felt the pressure of gravity in the cockpit and remembered to hit the compression button to stabilize everything. He switched on a side monitor and for a moment relaxed.  
/Always let the prey come to you. She's a show off. She'll come back. / He thought as he closed his eyes for a moment. Sure enough a load blip sounded out and he saw her Gundam appear on the screen. She was coming right at him with her Beam saber out! 'Trowa' sighed a deep sigh and piloted the metal beast to the side. /so that's how you want to play eh/  
He whipped out his Gundam's left hand and fired a large Vulcan blast directly at his sister. She sliced it apart with her saber and her indignant face appeared on the screen.  
"What the hell! You tried to shoot me!" she yelled, red faced. "O please. Like I didn't see that sneak attack you tried to launch on me!" Her older brother stated. (( You did try a preemptive strike...Angel)) The computer piped in now in a more pleasant female voice. ' Duo' Grinned for a moment, happy that her machine had know her name and resigned the matter. Then with a coy smile she yelled into the microphone "Let's RACE! Last one to space buys cheeseburgers!" She took off with an explosion and 'Trowa' wasn't far behind.  
(( cheese burger)  
"Just be sure to remember to buy mine this time!" he said softly and hit a booster button.  
'Duo' was in the lead and she fished thru the many Cd's she had thought to bring. "AH ha!" she exclaimed finding the desired one.  
(( Do you wish to play this??)) the new female voice inquired. And shot out a small slot to hold the CD. 'Duo' Pulled it out of the case and Popping it in, the Music began to filter out of the large speakers around her. A fast techno beat filled the cockpit becoming faster as the song went on. " Do you ever question your life? Do you ever wonder why?" 'Duo' sung along with the techno-fied version of the classic song 'castles in the sky.  
" Do you ever see in your dream, all the castles in the sky?"  
She sped up a bit and broke thru a cloud barrier. Beside her, her brother was catching up. His red Gundam glistening in dark contrast to her black Gundam. She felt the g's in the cabin increase and she could see the barrier of space approaching. The song continued on at a fast pace and seemed to match her heartbeat. "O Tell me why? Do we build castles in the sky? O Tell me why? Do we build castle's way up high?"  
Gundam Ranma (Wild horse) passed her and she had to shield her eyes from the glare that the sun caused as it reflected off the glassy hull. 'Duo' and 'Trowa could both feel the stress on their Gundams as they entered space, but something wasn't right. A bright light enveloped them both and their Gundams. (( Angel? There is an Interdimensional disturbance.)) But 'Duo' wasn't listening to her A.I system. She was mesmerized by the ensign of colors that where exploding. The Brightness of the Light Caused 'Duo' to pass out and the last thing she heard was the song ringing out "Do you ever Question your life? Do you ever wonder why? Do you ever see in your dreams? All the castles in the sky...O tell me why; do we build castles in the sky.... all the castles way up high?  
'Trowa' shouted as the light threatened to burn his retinas out and he heard the COM link go dead, filling with static.  
/Oh sht! Oh SHt! Angel!/ His Gundam was flipped upside down and he was thrown forward as he watched the seemingly never ending void they where hurtling down. 


	7. look alikes?

Look Twice chap7 Deathsflame

A/N: disclaimer still standing..uhh..ya...okay I really got to get on track here.smacks self AHH!! Major concentration problems! Okay well here is an update, and I've decided to try and finish Vs. Virus first. So this may be look twices' last entry for a while. Ciao!

Key- /.../ means thoughts Look twice Look-alikes?  
David 'trowa' felt his body go light and he blinked as his newly acquired Gundam disappeared around him. The bright light had faded and a sudden jerk of his body informed 'trowa' that his body was falling. "GAAAAAHHHHH"  
Expecting to be greeted by loss of oxygen and the darkness 'trowa' was shocked to find himself suddenly stopped as he dropped thru a mental hull and on top of someone!  
"OOF!" the person exclaimed! Under 'trowa' could be felt the other person trying to shove him off. / Holy.... what a ride...poor person! /  
'Trowa' scrambled off the innocent person he head landed on and bowed to them quickly. "My sincerest apologies" he spoke quietly as he looked up. As he lifted his head the dark haired intruder waiting for a reply from his recipient. Not hearing anything but a slow click, 'trowa' cast his eyes upwards and saw who stood in front of him. 'trowa's' eyes met the real Trowa's eyes.  
/....No way/  
'Trowa' backed away a step from the real Trowa, who wielded a gun, pointed at him. His mind racing 'trowa' tried to come up with something to say. "Who are you? And why are you trying to impersonate me?" the real Trowa barked out still aiming the gun. /This is the last time I fly commercial/  
/ Impersonation? What the hell? I don't look any thing like him!/ With a visible gulp 'trowa' looked to the side and saw his reflection in the Plexiglas of the window. His long dark hair had been cut short with spiky bangs shooting out the front, covering one side of his face, and a starched white turtleneck had replaced his casual clothes along with light fitted jeans. He did look uncannily like Trowa.  
Placing two hands in front of him in a sign of peace 'trowa' spoke quietly "your not going to believe this but...." Still having the gun trained on him 'trowa' tried to explain the situation to the Trowa whose eyes shone with mild confusion.  
With Angel  
Angel 'duo' moaned and rubbed her head was she moved on top of the soft cushion she was lying on. With a start 'duo' realized she was lying on a couch and not inside the Gundam she had been flying.  
"What the hell? What happened?" 'duo' stood up and tried to remember what had happened. Her mind drew a lank and she grew frustrated. "Did I pass out? ...Maybe 'trowa' had to pluck me out of my Gundam, because I crashed it, then he laid me on this couch to recover and I was unconscious for days, while he paced the floor worried about me just outside the door...But where would 'here' be any way?" she stopped talking to herself just long enough to look down at herself and a look at what she was wearing. Pulling at the cloth she yelled again "WHAT THE HELL! WHO HAS BEEN MESSIN' WITH MY CLOTHES"  
Her t-shirt and dark blue jeans where gone and had been replaced by black slacks and a top that looked like it belonged to a priest. Taking a deep breath 'duo' realized that the clothes look oddly familiar. She reached over her head and started to pull the black piece of cloth off, leaving only her bra being worn. "I know I've seen this some where..." the female 'duo' mused as she held it up to eye level. Suddenly there was a voice from the door way and then the crashing of glass.  
"Maxwell? I thought you where going into the shower...O MY GOD!" 'Duo' turned around to see a Chinese looking boy, who looked oddly like Wufie, standing there with a mug of coffee, now at his feet. His eyes where wide and muttered a string of curses under his breath. Grasping the doorway, the Wufie looking boy tried to hold him self up and screeched "m-maxwell? YOU'RE A WOMAN? MAXWELL IS A WOMAN?!?!?!" He gave an unintelligible sound as he collapsed to the floor and 'duo' dove onto the couch as she tried to pull the shirt back on. Breathing hard she thought / Where the hell am I?!?!? Who was that/  
Suddenly another boy entered the room. He had unruly dark brown hair and his cobalt eyes flashed with impatience. Finding his comrade passed out on the floor, the fine-looking young man scanned around the room and his eyes came to rest on 'duo'. She grinned and half waved as she pulled the shirt on the rest of the way. With a growl the boy pulled the Chinese boy to his feet. "DUO! What pranks have u been pulling on Wufie?  
'Duo' was taken back and didn't speak for a second "but I'm not...t-that's Wufie? Then your...HEEro?!!? AND QUATRE???" she gasped as a blonde entered the room looking for the source of the commotion that had disturbed his reading.  
Heero nodded in impatience and then slapped Wufie a couple times across the cheek.  
"DUO! I've told u over and over don't play pranks on us any more! I'm sick of it already"  
Before 'duo' could answer, a reply came from the other room. "Hee-chan! Don't start yelling until I get there! Geesh"  
Heero went quiet and stared at Duo as he entered the room in a towel. He crossed his soapy arms over his bare chest and asked "What now"  
Heero just looked from the soapy Duo to 'duo' on the couch and let his jaw drop "Good god no.... there's two of him now"  
Duo seemed to notice the stranger on the couch and blinked his purple eyes slightly confused "  
Wufie started to regain conciseness and he held up a shaky hand as he pointed "MAXWELL! YUY, look! Maxwell is a woman..." he paused his gaze resting on Duo's flat soapy chest and then darted his eyes over to the person on the couch. "THERE ARE TWO OF HIM"  
Quatre went pale and dropped his book as he stared back and forth from Duo and 'duo.  
"by Allah..." he whispered.  
'Duo' firmly stood up and walked over to Duo, placing a hand on his cheek then pulling a strand of his long wet hair. "It's not a dream..." she muttered. Duo just stood as she looked him over "Who are you, miss?" He asked noticing the bulge her breasts made in the loose fabric. 'Duo' didn't answer and stared at him for a few moments longer letting the information sink in. For a second it looked like Duo was going to be serious about the situation when he suddenly ran a hand thru his long wet hair and cooed "O, I know I'm just sooo sexy standing here in my towel, it must be hard to think for you, doll"  
That snapped 'duo' out of her daydreaming right away. She darted over to Heero's side and latched on! "OH MY GOD! HEERO!!!!!!" she screeched and latched on to his side! Heero Grimaced and looked down at the female persona of his annoying gregarious companion.Laughing Duo strode over to the two (Wufie had backed away) and laughed out loud. "Looks like you'll have another stalker Hee-chan!" The perfect soldier glared at the braided man and tried to pry their new guest off his arm. 'Duo' blushed and let go then taking a step closer to the real Duo she extended her hand and waited for him to extend his. Duo started to reach for her hand when Wufie stepped in and slapped Hers away.  
"Do not touch her baka!" he said in disgust "we do not know who she is or why she is here, in OUR house"  
'Duo' shot a dirty look at Wufie and rubbed the back of her hand that had been struck. She smirked and grabbed Wufei's hand with both of hers and shook it up and down rapidly "I'm Angel. My nick name is Duo...You can guess why" she said hastily as she grinned at Duo and then turned back to introductions. "As for how I got here, I have no idea. One minute I was flying with my Brother and the next...TROWA! O no"  
"Trowa? You know Trowa?" Heero asked puzzled. " That would explain how you knew our names"  
Wufie was busy trying to get the new girl to release his hand. He recoiled as if bitten and glared down at his own hand. 'Duo' grinned with a carefree sort of look and tired to explain. "No. You see. My Trowa isn't your Trowa. I've never met Trowa, my Trowa is my brother." At Her explaination Heero's eyes darted to her face then to her hands and body, looking for a weapon, or maybe some traces of drugs.  
With a sigh 'duo' let herself be seated on the couch again by Quatre who had recovered his manners. The platinum blonde took her hand in his and patted it comfortingly. "Please, miss...Angel"  
"Just call me Duo." The longhaired girl giggled as she flicked her braid about. "But then again that my cause so problems here wouldn't it"  
Chucking Duo hiked his towel tighter and waved his hand in a half salute. "No problem doll. I'd be proud to have such a babe using my name!" He turned and made to walk out of the room saying over his shoulder "I gotta go wash off some more. Wait for me won't ya babe?" Wufie was still glaring at the young woman on his couch and Heero was trying to decide whether he should welcome the stranger or kill her. Quatre removed his hands from over 'duo's' to rub his forehead in a stress-relieving manner when 'duo' grinned mischievously and flung her hand out and caught the edge of the towel. She gave it a good yank and laughed as Duo was left standing in the nude in the living room. Duo's face turned a good and deep shade of crimson and grabbed at the towel to pull it back up. He turned to the staring room and Growled "Why you little devil..." 'Duo' held her hands up as if scared and slid herself off the couch, ready to run. Quatre stared in alarm at Duo's nudity and Heero stared at 'duo' as she laughed.  
/did she just/  
As Duo stepped forward menacingly 'duo' retreated to the door she saw in the back of the room. Duo lunged and 'dou' ran out of the room giggling insanely, Wufie backed away as the two darted by. The room they had just been in became creepily quite and was only interrupted by the screaming and giggling of the duo of Duo's. "They're exactly alike...we're doomed." A certain innocent blonde said as every one in the room sweat dropped and heard the crashing of something or another. And so began the acceptance of this new 'duo' into the group. 


End file.
